the_campaignfandomcom-20200214-history
Session 41
Opens with Cedric carrying Christine up the side of a hill. They are soon joined by everyone else at the top as they plan their next action. A plan is soon formed to head over to Slir to rest and recuperate. It would be good for all of them. Suddenly, they realize that Maltri Delkona is not with them. Cedric rushes over to the hillside and notices Maltri Delkona struggling to climb up- with his one arm. Cedric tries to help him, but Delkona roughly shoves his hand away and pulls himself up. They go to a nearby town, discover that they’ve been having a hard year and what not, gain refuge with a farmer, his two daughters, and an elderly crone, in the night, Christine awakens and discovers that the crone beheaded the two girls and is chanting to Maltri Delkona that she “did it for him”, the farmer discovers this brutal scene and retreats to his room, Christine follows him and tries to stop him from committing suicide, he attacks her, but Cedric pulls him off of her, Gavros nearly beats the crone to death, but he is stopped, they then interrogate the crone, other than discovering that she has a tattoo of the green hand upon her arm, she gives them no useful information, Maltri Delkona is filled with a cold fury, he butchers her, Christine goes outside to clear her head, but along comes a villager who sees her covered in blood, he runs off, and soon returns with a mob of other townsfolk, they accuse her of being a witch, but she tries to show evidence otherwise, the father is in a state of comatose, the children and the crone are dead, with a lack of solid evidence in their favor, the townsfolk begin to panic, and Maltri Delkona exacerbates this by transforming into a terrifying image to scare them away, angered by this, Cedric roughly shoves Delkona and berates him, Delkona then blasts Cedric through the wall of the farmhouse, destroying it, he then charges at Delkona in a blind fury, before being freezed in place by Christine, who attempts to diffuse the situation, Delkona then engages in a furious rant directed towards Christine, telling her that she is just trying to control everything and everyone, especially her “mad dog”, Christine, in a fury, releases Cedric and tells him that he has the go-ahead to teach Delkona a lesson, but Cedric realizes the truth in Delkona’s words and instead turns on her, this is followed by an inter-party civil war, with Cedric nearly beating Christine senseless and her narrowly escaping, Cedric then turns his attention towards Delkona, and the two duel (though Cedric clearly has the upper hand), Revan rushes to Christine’s aid, and then moves to intervene in the battle, Talenia moves to Cedric’s side and defends him against Gavros, meanwhile Draven attempts to stop everyone from freaking out, but it doesn’t really work, Gavros accidentally sets the house on fire, after Cedric nearly shattering Delkona’s exoskeleton, he pleads for Cedric to kill him, but Cedric shows him mercy and evacuates him from the house, it is discovered that Draven was mortally wounded by a piece of debris, but Revan summons the demon Coruxhur and in an act of desperation promises him to do anything to revive him, ends with Christine looking on in horror as Draven breathes again (June 16th- June 17th)